


Smol Wordbank of Galactic Expletives and Space Syllogisms

by pricklyteeth



Series: space stae au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Space, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: i know the neologisms were like.  a lot but this is the future! language changes! i hope it wasn't too confusing to read :( i know people signed up for tentacles, not necessarily long winded space aus /____\if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on mycarrd! im friendly i promise





	Smol Wordbank of Galactic Expletives and Space Syllogisms

**Author's Note:**

> i know the neologisms were like. a lot but this is the future! language changes! i hope it wasn't too confusing to read :( i know people signed up for tentacles, not necessarily long winded space aus /____\
> 
> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise

Algrot – Alright/ Okay  
   
All species and makes -  “ladies and gentlemen” meaning everyone, except its not exclusive to a shitty gender binary; includes all kinds of aliens, hybrids, organisms, models of droids, anything with a consciousness  
   
Android/droid – part machine, part human created to facilitate Proto Silla, results of lots of experimentation  
   
Antimatter - boring/bad/ lost it; like antimatter is literally nonexistence  
   
Auto – short for automatic, droid for good/okay/working  
   
Buggy – bad/ messy/ not good  
   
Chamelefloor – the floor at the host lounge, where Jongin works, is specifically modded to be flexible with color and texture, although to an extent, all architecture has this modding capability because everything is made up of synthetic living cells that can be programmed to do essentially anything  
   
Chill chamber – its like a cryo chamber that like. Serves as a rehabilitation facility (but really they just kill you, so) ((imagine lucky one mv))  
   
Chocolek – dark purple bean, can be used for savory dishes, but is also a popular dessert flavor: it’s Sehun’s favorite  
   
Chrome gunk – what would remain of Jongin if he were to be melted down via the thermal outer wall; droid for dead meat  
   
Class (#) - generally during this time, issues on Silla as well as other stations and most neighboring planets of the natural/ social variation are classified by number. Class 5 flares or explosions are pretty bad, class 7 is like war level or uprising level. Casually, they’re used as hyperbole to categorize how good/bad something is by intensity  
   
Claustro – short for claustrophobic, fear of small/tight spaces  
   
Cleaning station – very technologically advanced shower??? Closet??? There’s a bot in there and a holographic interface that lets you choose what you’re going to wear, and the bot just kind of assembles your look and fixes your face and cleans you inside out lmao also weird: if u need to have robot sex it will do that too  
   
Cognizing – the process of playing through stored audio-video files stored in a droid’s memory bank for themselves, projected behind their eyes. Androids, of course can also project them outwardly, but Jongin is very introverted anyway, and this is most natural for him  
   
Co-Occupant/ Co-occ – occupants are workers, co- just signifies coworker status  
   
Cratergrit – kind of synonymous with shit; not something you want to be, not a situation you want to have, not something you would eat .. when Sehun tells Jongin to eat cratergrit, he’s essentially fondly telling him to eat shit.  
   
Departure - process of/processing room where occupants or workers are deprogrammed from work, their items and cosmetic/ behavioral default settings put back in place as a worker leaves work; Departure has more of a place connotation – if you notice certain words are oddly capitalized, it’s because they have authoritative or function based names, and the importance on function is something that is stressed in Sillian ideology  
   
Eaten by bugs – see buggy; bugs are bad (I love real bugs but that’s droidspeak for virus)  
   
Elysial - angelic/ heavenly: elysium is a kind of afterlife/ vague ref to elysium the film. If you think something sounds borrowed or familiar because it’s either loaned from or referencing or influenced by another universe it probably is  
   
Everymake - everyone; Make is used instead of one because the idea is that everyone is created by Silla, and are obligated to serve the colony (also droids are literally made). there isn’t really the idea of the individual in this kind of capitalist society unlike the western notion we have today (the concept of the individual in our sense can also hurt us- alienating us from others and increasing competition and apathy). In Silla, the societal anxiety centers on rebels and anyone who stands out and against norms and authorized kinds of structure, which reflects in the language; you’ll see Jongin being confused at times when he hears Minseok opting to not use we or our in his speech, because even if it’s not necessarily conscious language decisions on Jongin’s part to like, pledge allegiance to the colony and the unity he feels with it every time he talks about it, that’s how Sillians talk, and it serves as a kind of silent social reminder of your place in the colony, and how you have a connection that you can’t sever without harming yourself. It’s diabolical, but is also informed by abusive?? manipulative?? language that has been used on me.  
   
Frak, fraking – fuck, fucking  
   
Garb – clothes (this isn’t a neologism of mine, but I like using antiquated words, so I realize it might not make sense to everyone ?)  
   
Geloid - loser, person who is in want of something, droid missing parts  
   
Gimboid – baffoon?? I don’t know how to translate the meaning I have.. it’s definitely an insult  
   
Gitchy – dreamy, glitch inducing attractiveness  
   
Gnark/gnarking – to laugh/laughing  
   
Goit – bastard  
   
gorra – synonymous with god, gorra is kind of like a mythical place/existence that isn’t really worshipped but superstitiously believed to control weird metaphysical happenings  
   
Gorram - synonymous with goddamn, see above  
   
Groz/ Grozit – also synonymous with shit, really an expletive in the most basic sense: like shit! I forgot! Groz! It totally slipped my mind! It can also be synonymous with damn/ damned/ dammit  
   
Grozstorm – see groz: shitstorm  
   
Habitation module – home/ house? It’s a unit where a single Sillian is meant to live. Couples are kind of rare on this colony, attraction isn’t necessarily discouraged, but they’re not as unanimously enjoyed as they are on our planet. That being said, im not trying to romanticize relationships or like promote shitty romance relationship hierarchy, especially as an aro. It’s just different on Silla, function and work is valued more than anything (I also value relationships a lot, I think they are very important, I’m just not saying that romantic ones are the most important? Jongin is in this space where he’s navigating what kinds of relationships are valuable to him, which he’s never really had to think about before)  
   
Holo – It can be short for holographic or short for holographic projection; a holo point is the tiny point lens where holo projections are cast out, they’re usually located at the bottom-most side of an omni, but it can depend on the model. Kyungsoo’s omni has a holo point at the top.  
   
Jelly barrier – the aqueous, semi-permeable layer around the Lyceum  
   
Jerrly – red fruit that has a pit with two seeds, looks like a heart, used endearingly to refer to others  
   
Kip/kipped – skipped, missed, forgotten  
   
Luniarious – amazing, ethereal, having a moon-like quality  
   
Lycae – synthetic living cells that make up the building material of the Lyceum walls  
   
Lyceum – see Zapita Lyceum  
   
major/minor - a lot/ little, Time minor task major, crush major, this is from Zenon, as is lunarious, and probably other baby words and details lmao  
   
memory bank – data point behind droid’s eyes/orbits where ‘memories’ or audio-video data collected by the android’s orbits can be played from.  
   
Metrious – good/cool  
   
Mind bank – metaphysical area where thought processing occurs, can’t be harvested or accessed  
   
mod/modding – altering something by changing the nature of its data; affecting its function/behavior/appearance  
   
mode/ mode switching - every Sillian is meant to have different modes for different tasks. Droids are especially programmed to have different personas for different tasks, namely Occupation or work-- it’s programming that is meant to override consciousness and personally motivated actions and behaviors  
   
Morning glorious! Good rising! – good morning; I didn’t get to use these in this installment but I will in other parts of this universe  
   
Motherboard/homebase – most systems have a motherboard or a homebase; a main data processing unit, but motherboard can also be used to reference the system as a whole, that makes choices and like  . determines whether things are okay or not, who gets voided or not , when things happen, etc  
   
Nebular/ Nebulae – stellar/ awesome/ good: actual nebula: interstellar ‘dust’ cloud made up of different gasses; very pretty, look it up even if you know what it is  
   
Node – address/location: everything on Silla has 5 sets of coordinates, and that’s what makes up a node  
   
nova/supernova – an explosion, generally of the emotional nature, but also can be used to say someone is an exploding star?? Like they’re spectacularly attractive if you think someone is a supernova, but also can be used like in a sexual way? Sehun says he thought he was going to nova when he first saw Yixing, and he meant he was about to cream himself. Jongin calls Sehun a supernova in an ironic way when he first calls him, but Yixing call Jongin his little nova in a genuine way when he surprises him. It’s a very flexible word!  
   
Nutrition centrum/ mess module – where u get food lmao; again, things are largely named for what function they serve. The nutrition centrum is the giant food unit that essentially contains all the kinds of cuisine that you could possibly want to eat, and the mess module is the station’s food court. Notice there is no apparatus for making food at home; everything comes from the Nutrition centrum, is prepared by the Nutrition centrum. Sillians don’t think about it, but this is another silent way that the government reinforces the idea of reliance on the system they have, and discouraging change.  
   
nuvyu – baby droid speak: it’s like saying love you  
   
Occupation/ Occupants - work/workers  
   
Omni - device that receives messages/calls namely via holographic projections  
   
Orbit - droid eyes, but also literal orbit, like something that is spherical or the curved path that something takes as it orbits something. Sometimes I refer to Jongin’s orbits as eyes, but he largely identifies with his droid-ness rather than his human-ness as a result of how he is conditioned to think about himself (neither is wrong, I’m not saying it’s necessarily less real or okay for him to think of himself as a droid because he is, of course he is, and that his consciousness only comes from his human side because it doesn’t, this is his embodied body, but he has also been taught to think of himself as a machine because he has a function and he was made to do it. I believe in the sentience of technology, this is not a moralizing attempt to be like humans> machines, because I don’t believe that and that’s not the lesson here lol)  
   
Orbital bliss major – euphemism for orgasm  
   
Platmate – short for platonic mate: it’s kind of like best friend but more gay . everything in space is gay, I don’t make the rules  
   
Power banks – droids are still part machine, so they run on portable power banks when they aren’t charging or in stasis  
   
Preparation - process of/ processing room where occupants or workers are programmed and prepared for work; it changes depending on the job, but usually involves a change of programming and attire and like manipulating the worker cosmetically and behaviorally. The preparation chamber is also anti-gravity, as are most entrance points in the lyceum.  
   
Princex – agender/ gender neutral term for royalty; everyone is genderqueer but I used he/him pronouns because I realize that English speaking humans would not really understand how to navigate alien and droid gender terms so I gave up on that one, sorry enby friends (still doesn’t mean they are binary tho)  
   
Proto – new/ trying new things/ mess around/ improv/ invent  
   
Proto Silla/ Silla - Asian empire’s satellite colony where Jongin lives, occupants are called Sillians  
   
Protog – short for proto type: it’s droid speak for baby; Baekhyun is essentially telling Jongin to grow up, lightly teasing him, but Jongin is actually a giant baby and Baekhyun has a soft spot for him.  
   
Quadrant/ Quadrangle/ Quandranaries – everything in silla is divided into fours- the colony has four main quadrants with different functionalities, with the lyceum in the center of all four. The Lyceum is also divided into four quadrangles, each of them serving different purposes. Quadranaries are their seasons.  
   
rad/rads – dudes, buddies  
   
Rising - Morning, it’s called Rising because Sillian’s days are especially demarcated and dictated by time periods, and their function during specific times of the day. Silla has two suns, and their Rising is, like on Earth, how they know to start their day.  
   
Rootsuit - body/base suit: if i had the time i would do digital sketches of droid suits .. maybe some other time. But how i imagine basic droid suits are a lot like human bodies but made up of synthetic but living and removeable parts - theres also a contact plate or access point usually covered by the chest plates- think kind of like right where iron man’s arc reactor/ power core/ the circle thingy (if you don’t know what it is) is on his chest, but inside, but it’s not Jongin’s source of power it’s just like . his ?? access point ?? like if jongin was a computer (he kind of is) it would be where he plugs in to get power, his usb port, and also where his monitor projects from (he also has one behind his eyes)  
   
Separation - same as Departure, process of/processing room where occupants or workers are deprogrammed from work, their items and cosmetic/ behavioral default settings put back in place as a worker leaves work; Separation has a connotation of the action of leaving  
   
Sesh/ seshing – boarding is timeless lmao it’s a skate sesh or session  
   
Setting - Evening/ Night. Silla has remarkably short days. They have between 12 and 14 hour days, depending on what season (they call them quadranaries) but they also, as a people, live incredibly fast paced lives. It’s hard to tell from Jongin’s perspective because even though it feels like a lot of things are happening to him at once, how he processes and understands things feels slow or similar to Earth’s time frame.  
   
Shartage – exactly what it sounds like, a term I use irl, like . shitty garbage . its even like worse if you know what shart actually is, but I’m not going to describe it to you or explain any further because I think you get the point  
   
Shaz/ shazzing/ shazbot – fuck, fucking, fucker/ motherfucker  
   
Sioppe – shop, just what it sounds like! I just like playing with words, much like this entire fic, everything I do is unnecessary lmao  
   
Skrog/skroggy/skrogged – fuck/ fucked/ fucker/ fuckery; something can be skrogged, it can be fucked/ messed up/ a mess, it can be skroggy, like it’s shitty/messy, you can be a skrog, which is just like a fuck up or an asshole… skrog is like fuck for us, although it doesn’t work exactly in the same ways but it is bendy and has similar connotations  
   
Solar flare, class 5 – kyungsoo is hot, he’s a class 5 solar flare  
   
Stasis – sleep mode; one of the mode switches that Sillians undergo  
   
Stellar/stellarnarious – awesome, star like  
   
Strozberry – pink berry fruit strangely pocked with square holes – it looks like a picnic blanket but is a  fruit.  It’s Jongin’s favorite.  
   
tandemboard - jongin’s fave mode (only mode) of transport . think like . actual hoverboard that flies and attaches to android limbs esp well but also takes well to modded hybrids  
   
tetherped/s - android feets !! droids have special access points on the soles of their feet that allow them to relay information to other computer systems including the ones on hoverboards but also databases of places as well. They’re called tetherpeds because it is the main way they connect or are tethered to the mother system, and ped is actually an english prefix for foot . i made it a suffix because . i can  
   
Thermal – hot, like in a temperature way  
   
Trigged out - weirded out  
   
Trog – short for troglodyte – this is stolen from stitch lmao it means like .. heathen/cave dweller ( I have nothing against people who live in caves I just thought it was a cute insult  
   
Uppers – nameless authority figures that just exploit droids to make profit (sound familiar?)  
   
Up-runt – up front/ honest, but like.. has a sort of ableist/evil connotation? Creepy history: “runts” or bad eggs in every batch of droids are dismantled, but that’s not all: before droids are fully conscious they’re made to compete against their batch mates, and whoever loses is taken apart and their good parts, if any, are re-assimilated into the successful droids. All functioning droids are made up of parts of their dead siblings that they fought against ☹ Being up-runt has to do with like.. making light of the sentimentality that some creators/engineers/mechanics feel for their droids, and end up not making them compete or reporting accurate data if they are made to compete. Giving up your runt is expected, but some mechs don’t report them.  
   
Usge – short for usual ! I use this in my daily life but I know not everyone speaks the same dialect of english as I do so I thought I’d put it in here  
   
void/voided - casually: fired, actually the way Sillians talk ab how people disappear: the process of voiding is rly political: anyone who is considered a defector or radical is taken by the government and dismantled so their parts can be reused or researched, their consciousness destroyed and inspected  
   
Zapita Lyceum - its like an evil super mall . zapita lyceum was a bad neologism attempt on my part for capitalism. It is, as it is introduced: the giant shopping, nutrition and entertainment center of the station, located dead center of Proto Silla, inside a semi permeable bubble, accessible from all directions. Consumerism is like the only real culture Silla has, and it shows.  
   
Zed – said, responded  
   
Zeeky – nerdy/ geeky  
   
Zelk – nerd  
   
Zilch – (pronounced zilk) vague unit of measurement meaning small, like inkling  
   
Zguh – duh  
   
Zip – quickly/ really/ very ie; zipquick: really fast/ immediately  
   
Zipflip – trick on tandemboard that involves a flip to change the direction you were inititally heading  
   
Zlushie – space slushie (lol)  
   
Zonky - wonky/ weird/ strange/ irate  
   
Zorked - fucked/ fired/ in trouble  
   
Songs that helped dex thru this mess:

Space Station 13 – Title3 (remix)  
   
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKVmXn-Gv0M>  
   
Microbe – Supernova Girl  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx4fophzyx4>


End file.
